A New World
by Tsurara-Oikawa123
Summary: Noa Deville lo tiene todo: dinero, autos de lujo, cientos de amigos, ropa cara y más dinero. Pero ¿de qué le sirve todo eso si no tiene amor? ¿Si sus "amigos" solo la ven como una "fábrica de dinero" y sus padres le obligan a comprometerse con alguien que no ama?Tratando de escapar de todo eso, llega a un lugar totalmente inesperado y que no logra comprender del todo.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Casi como Alicia?**

_**ADVERTENCIA: Si no te gusta, o tienes la "idea" de que es un Mary-Sue, por favor abstente de comentar tonterías tales como "Aquí apesta a Mary Sue" o cosas del tipo ¿para qué gastas tu tiempo en algo que no te gusta? Mejor ve y haz algo productivo n_n sin ofender x3**_

* * *

Noa odiaba esa clase de reuniones, y más si era en casa de los amigos de su madre. Un matrimonio de interesados e hipócritas, al igual que su hijo, que si bien era guapo, era un maldito idiota.

Y su peor pesadilla era tener que casarse con él ¡Dios, está en el siglo 21! Los matrimonios arreglados como este ya estaban en el olvido, al menos en donde vivía. Pero no, para sus padres era primordial que la riqueza se mantuviese en la familia y qué mejor que casarla a la fuerza con un multimillonario.

Suspiró por enésima vez mientras se paseaba por los jardines de la enorme mansión, era hermosa y elegante, no podía negarlo. Además de que había un hermoso y grande bosque a sus espaldas, aunque era escalofriante a esas horas de la noche. Miró por sobre su hombro y ahí estaba la gran mansión blanca, con las luces encendidas y con los aspersores cercanos a la casa roseando aquí y allá.

Una brisa helada envolvió su cuerpo, haciendo que su largo, castaño y ondulado cabello se despeinase y se arremolinara frente a ella. Miró ahora enfrente suyo, el bosque que en el día permanecía deslumbrante ahora estaba tan oscuro que le daban escalofríos sólo mirarlo, pero al mismo tiempo una enorme necesidad de adentrarse en él nació.

La canción "Zombie" de _The Pretty Reckless _resonaba en un tono un poco bajo en sus oídos, sacó su celular y paró la canción. Guardó los audífonos junto con su aparato en su bolsa, la cerró y con lentitud miró el bosque de nuevo.

Esta vez, el viento se volvió más potente, llegó incluso a sentir una extraña sensación en sus brazos. Como si alguien acabase de colocar sus manos en sus brazos y comenzase a empujarla con fuerza hasta la verja oscura.

Aquella verja era tan vieja y pequeña que podría escalarla con facilidad. De un momento a otro, sus manos se posaron en las rejillas, estaban heladas, pero no le importó; hizo presión en sus manos y comenzó a escalar, estaba temblando, y no solo de frio, se sentía nerviosa ¿qué pasaría si alguien de seguridad se daba cuenta?

Con la oscuridad podrían confundirla con un ladrón y llamar a la policía. Pero si no lo hacía, no podría escapar de aquél matrimonio y si no lo hacia se arrepentiría toda su vida. Ella sabía muy bien que estaba dejando atrás muchas cosas, dinero, coches de lujo, amigos, fiestas, a su familia…¡Pero qué importaba! Eran sólo cosas materiales y sus "amigos" solo la querían por el dinero, y en cuanto a su familia ¿acaso a ellos les podía llamar así? Una familia de verdad no te ofrecía como si fueses mercancía barata a cualquier chico "rico" que vieran.

Cayó sobre su trasero cuando apenas tocó el piso, pues estaba lleno de lodo y se resbaló. Su bolsa había salido volando a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, se levantó la tomó y se limpió el lodo, asqueada.

Y entonces comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, creyó que no estaría tan oscuro, puesto que hace unos minutos la luna iluminaba el lugar. Pero ahora las nubes la cubrían por completo y además comenzó a sentir las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su piel.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a correr dentro del bosque, mientras una fuerte tormenta comenzaba. Aquél bosque comenzaba a parecerle eterno, ya llevaba bastante corriendo, y estaba segura que no muy lejos había una carretera.

Decidió parar debajo de un árbol cuando sus piernas no le daban para correr más. Se sentó y aguardó unos cuantos minutos, creyendo que la fuerte lluvia cesaría en un rato, pero al ver relámpagos y sentir el viento cada vez más fuerte decidió correr.

No estaba segura debajo de un árbol y claro, mucho menos en medio del bosque, pero no quería quedarse ahí parada. Mientras corría, una fuerte briza le "atacó" por la espalda, fue tan fuerte qué la tumbo, pero no se quedó sobre el piso, cayó directo en un enorme hoyo en medio de la nada.

Gritó hasta que le dolió terriblemente la garganta, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo sintió como se estrelló contra el suelo lodoso y lleno de hojas secas, ensuciándose todavía más la ropa y el lado derecho de su rostro.

Se impulsó hacia un lado, soltando varias maldiciones y quejidos, tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor, estaba casi segura que se había roto un brazo; Noa pensó que en el momento de abrir los ojos, se encontraría dentro del hoyo pero que también vería la salida de este.

Abrió aquellos ojos grises y le impresionó bastante lo que vio, el cielo tenía tantas estrellas que casi parecía que le habían lanzado diamantina plateada. Entonces escuchó una explosión y se levantó asustada, miró a su alrededor, a lo lejos encontró su bolsa y a gatas se aproximo hasta ella. La tomó y examinó, todo estaba dentro, suspiró aliviada al no perder nada de sus pertenencias.

Y entonces se percató que había fuegos artificiales, escuchó gritos eufóricos, risas y le llegó un olor a comida exquisita. Se levantó quejándose en voz alta del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, ¡seguro que se veía terrible! Con el cabello completamente empapado y echo una maraña, la ropa tan cara que usaba también estaba mojada y llena de lodo, además de que una parte de sus jeans estaba totalmente rasgada y tenía un corte algo profundo surcándole la mitad de la pantorrilla.

Gruño gracias al ardor que sentía en la herida por culpa del lodo y la mugre. Miró a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño y examinando su entorno.

Parecía como si estuviese a la mitad de la nada, puesto que si fuese un lugar fuera de la ciudad, podría ver edificios a lo lejos, pero lo único que lograba ver eran montañas y árboles…y más árboles.

Estaba parada en una especie de pequeña colina, entonces dirigió su vista a donde los gritos y risas provenían. Vio las luces y sonrió un poco, comenzó a bajar la colina con cautela, hasta llegar a un caminito tierroso.

La cosa estaba bastante extraña, ¿cómo había llegado a un lugar como aquél si estaba dentro de un maldito hoyo? Además estaba segurísima de que hace apenas unos minutos había una terrible tormenta, pero este extraño lugar estaba como si nada.

Y de pronto comenzó a sentir algo de miedo ¿Cómo rayos se había metido en un lio así? Decidió seguir el senderito y llegó a una especie de pueblecillo, con casitas tan pequeñas que le sorprendió bastante y las miró con curiosidad durante unos minutos.

¡Imagínense como estaba Noa en este momento! Seguro comenzaba a creer que se había dado un muy buen golpe en la cabeza al caer. Continuó su camino más confundida que antes, entonces, no muy lejos vio qué era lo que producía tanto ruido.

Entrecerró los ojos y estiró el cuello en esa dirección, para tratar de ver mejor. Eran personitas, literal, eran mini-personitas.

Apresuró el paso y cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros de ahí, acaparó la atención de varias personas o, como ella les llamaba "mentalmente", mini personitas. Muchas de ellas eran graciosísimas, rechonchos, de cabellos castaños, rubios o rojizos y casi siempre rizados, a Noa le recordaron a Santa Claus, pero en pequeño, con enormes pies peludos y extrañas sonrisas en sus labios rojos.

Algunos le sonrieron con amabilidad y otros asustados, mientras que otros gritaban que era una especie de criatura del pantano. Se sintió ofendida por un momento, pero entonces recordó como se veía y tenía que darles la razón.

Sintió un jaloncito en su pantalón, no muy abajo por supuesto, no eran tan pequeños; bajó un poco la mirada y se encontró con unas mujeres cuchicheando quién sabe que cosas, pero alcanzó a escuchar algo. "¿de dónde habrá sacado esos harapos?" , "¡Mira que venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños del Señor Bolsón vestida así!", o cosas como: "Gandalf no debería traer aquí a alguien así"

─ ¿Gandalf? ─preguntó Noa, arqueando una ceja, las hobbits le miraron despectivamente y luego dieron media vuelta, orgullosas. La joven bufó exasperada y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho.

¡Y ahora le faltaban al respeto así! ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Entonces una increíble idea le pasó por la cabeza, y se sintió estúpida al no haber sacado su teléfono celular desde hace rato. Tomó el aparato entre sus manos y lo encendió, pero no tenía señal.

Gruñó tan fuerte que llamó la atención de la mayoría de los hobbits a su alrededor, quienes le miraron con miedo. Pero no duró mucho puesto que una especie de dragón de fuego voló sobre ellos, haciendo que todos corrieran en diversas direcciones para salvar su pellejo.

Por su parte, Noa se sorprendió tanto que soltó un grito y apenas dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando ya estaba tirada mirando todo el caos. Pero no duró mucho, sin embargo, pareció que por un momento aquellas criaturitas tan curiosas se olvidaron de ella por completo, regresando a su extraña festividad.

Noa se sentía tan asustada y fuera de sí que se escondió detrás de una carpa cercana a ella, escuchó como alguien llamaba la atención de todos, y sin poder evitar su gran curiosidad, asomó la cabeza.

Escuchó con atención el discurso del hombre parado frente a todas las personas, y dedujo que se trataba de aquél "Bilbo" que la mujercita había mencionado hace un rato. Y le dolieron los ojos al abrirlos de sorpresa cuando vio como el hombre desaparecía ¡así, sin más!

¡Pero qué fuerte golpe en la cabeza se había dado! Imaginar tales cosas no era algo normal, si tan solo alguien supiese todo lo que se encontraba imaginando sin dudarlo ya estaría en un manicomio.

Escuchó el grito de una mujer, que en ese momento había entrado felizmente a su "escondite" y se había impresionado bastante de verla ahí. Mucha gente corrió a ver qué ocurría y reaccionaron casi de la misma forma, solo que sin gritar, solo palidecieron y miraron alarmados a un hombre que se acercaba ahí, mucho más alto que ellos, sin duda.

Era un anciano vestido completamente de gris, además de que tenía una larga barba blanca y unas cejas pobladas, del mismo color que su barba. El hombre le miró con auténtica curiosidad y al mismo tiempo, Noa logró descifrar que estaba tan sorprendido de verla ahí como los "mini-humanos".

Se sintió incómoda por el largo silencio y decidió salir a gatas de su escondite, haciendo que todos retrocedieran, sin saber qué más hacer. Se levantó con algo de dificultad y se sacudió el pantalón distraídamente, cuando acabó, miró a todos con los ojos grises bien abiertos, y temblorosa decidió hablar de una buena vez.

─ Yo…─tartamudeó al principio, genial, lo que le faltaba, ser cobarde en un momento como este.− ¿Dónde estoy?

No pudo sentirse más estúpida preguntando aquello, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa qué decir, no podría hablar animadamente y presentarse sin más, sería más raro aún.

Todos miraron a Gandalf , esperando que el hablase primero, puesto que todos pensaban qué él la conocía.

─ ¿Quién es ella, Gandalf? ─preguntó con inocencia un hobbit, pero Gandalf tardó tanto en contestar que Noa prefirió presentarse.

─ Soy Noa, Noa Deville, de Nueva York. ─ Todos le miraron menos asustados, pero la duda se veía en sus rostros ¿Nueva York? ¿Y eso donde quedaba? La decepción se marco profundamente en el rostro de la jovencita ¡esta gente le miraba como si estuviese loca! ─ No…No tienen idea de lo que estoy hablando, ¿cierto?

Y para su sorpresa, todos negaron con la cabeza, incluidos Gandalf. Sintió como sus ojos ardían, pues trataba de retener las lágrimas, entonces se golpeó la frente con una mano repetidas veces, gritándose a sí misma "¡Tienes que despertar, Noa!" "¡Vamos, despierta, ya!"

Muchos Hobbits comenzaron a reírse de la extraña chica, pero ella parecía no notarlo y continuó golpéandose. Gandalf los cayó a todos y llamó la atención de la chica, tomándola bruscamente por la muñeca y sacándola de ahí.

Comenzaron a subir por el sendero en el que Noa llegó, directo a la casa de Bilbo, la chica protestaba y se jaloneaba. Gandalf, un poco harto de la joven, se detuvo bruscamente y dio media vuelta para encararla, asustándola bastante por lo sombrío de su mirada.

─ ¿Cómo llegaste aquí exactamente, jovencita? ─preguntó con seriedad, sin apartar la vista de la chica.

─ Corría por un bosque, comenzó a llover y me caí en un hoyo, me desmayé y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí. ─contestó la chica con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuese de lo más normal.

Gandalf bufó molesto y continuó caminando, cuando entró en el acogedor hogar de Bilbo Gandalf de inmediato se puso a buscarlo, al no encontrarlo aún decidió esperar unos minutos, los cuales aprovechó para cuestionar a la chica, haciendo que ella le explicase con más detalle cómo llegó aquí.Entonces escuchó como Bilbo entraba y justo cuando pasaba campante por su casa, Gandalf llamó su atención y comenzaron a hablar, Noa se sintió muy excluida, pero decidió callar y mirar con curiosidad la casa.

Pero agudizó el oído cuando se quedaron unos segundos callados y escuchó los murmullos de Bilbo, miró con curiosidad lo que sostenía. Un anillo, al principio a ella le pareció algo muy común y corriente a comparación de otros anillos que había visto.

Pero comenzó a sentirse inquieta mientras más tiempo pasaba mirando el anillo, ladeo la cabeza y miró a Gandalf, que fruncía el ceño mientras miraba a su amigo Bilbo. Entonces el hobbit estalló en contra del anciano, discutiendo sobre quedarse con el anillo, Noa creyó que era una discusión estúpida por un insignificante anillo, pero cuando Gandalf perdió los estribos y se puso más rudo con Bilbo, entendió que no era cualquier anillo.

Se sintió tan alarmada que inconscientemente se sostuvo de la silla en la que estaba sentada con más fuerza, pero aquél momento pasó rápido cuando vio que Bilbo abrazaba a su amigo, desesperado y se sintió triste por verlo así, no lo conocía para nada pero era triste ver la expresión en su rostro.

Gandalf le dijo algo, Bilbo había asentido y se dirigió a su mesa para tomar sus cosas, pero entonces reparó en la jovencita que estaba ahí sentada, en su hogar.

─ ¿Quién es ella Gandalf? ─preguntó curioso y miró a su amigo, quién negó con la cabeza. Noa puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó bruscamente, asustando al pobre Bilbo.

─ ¡Ya lo he dicho! ─exclamó exasperada.─ ¡Noa Deville, de Nueva York! Con un demonio…

Bilbo le miraba de arriba abajo, extrañado por su apariencia tan sucia además de sus ropas extrañas. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y caminó rápidamente hasta su puerta, abriéndola y casi saliendo pero Gandalf le detuvo.

─ Bilbo, el anillo aún está en tu bolsillo. ─le recordó el mago, pero Noa estaba segura de que Bilbo no lo había olvidado y solo trataba de desviar el tema.

Noa enarcó una ceja mirando a los dos hombres, Bilbo parecía sentirse aún incómodo por abandonar su preciado anillo, pero finalmente lo hizo y lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Salió rápidamente y Gandalf salió a despedirse de él (1)

Cuando el hombre entró de nuevo, se inclinó para tomar el anillo, pero no lo hizo cosa que extrañó a Noa, pero decidió ignorar el hecho. Gandalf de pronto la miró y se aproximó a ella tan rápido que le asustó, le miró unos segundos y después tomó una silla y se sentó justo a su lado.

Y comenzó a hacerle más y más preguntas. Durante un no muy largo rato.

─ En serio, Señor Gandalf. ─al pasar de los minutos Noa comenzaba a sentirse en más confianza.─ No tengo ni idea de qué es la Tierra Media, ni de qué son los hobbits y creí que los magos, trolls, elfos y esas cosas no existían. De hecho, todas las personas que conozco no creen en eso de lo que usted me está hablando.

Gandalf suspiró rindiéndose, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con la muchacha, pero ya estaba seguro de algo, ella no era peligrosa, es más, estaba seguro de que no mataría ni una sola mosca.

─ Pues entonces me rindo, señorita Deville. ─se sinceró el hechicero mirando el fuego frente a él, pensativo recordando las palabras de Bilbo.─ No sé cómo ayudarle y no tengo ni idea de cómo llegó aquí ni sé donde es aquél lugar del que habla, ese tal… "Nueva York".

Noa quiso protestar, pero no pudo hacerlo pues Frodo entró gritándole a su tío, Noa le miró unos segundos en silencio y luego dirigió su mirada a Gandalf, estuvieron en silencio hasta que Frodo habló.

─Pasó tanto tiempo hablando de irse. ─dijo en un tono triste y caminó hasta ellos, ignorando la presencia de Noa.─ Pero no creí que lo fuera a hacer.

Gandalf le miró y notó que había tomado el anillo. Le sonrió un poco y dijo tranquilo "el anillo de Bilbo" al parecer Frodo no pareció comprender al principio, pero luego de unos minutos Gandalf trajo algunos sobres y metieron el anillo en uno de ellos, explicándole que Bilbo se quedaría con los elfos, después se lo entregó al hobbit.

Y casi de inmediato se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta y diciendo que debía irse. Noa se levantó alarmada y junto con Frodo siguió al mago.

─ ¡No puedes irte y dejarme aquí! ─gritó la chica, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaron atención, después de unos segundos Gandalf se detuvo y miró a Frodo, para después dirigir su mirada a la joven, que le miraba suplicante.

─ Yo tampoco entiendo, Frodo. ─sentenció el anciano y luego se acercó más a Frodo, susurrándole algo inaudible para la joven. Luego la miró a ella y Frodo hizo lo mismo.─ Encárgate de ella, pequeño Frodo.

Y salió disparado por la puerta. Frodo miró el sobre y luego a la chica, quién le sonrió tímidamente.

─ Antes de que preguntes. ─dijo interrumpiendo a Frodo que estaba a punto de hablar.─ Soy Noa Deville, ¡y ni te digo de donde vengo! Pues no me comprenderías, como todos aquí.

Frodo había dejado que se diera un baño y de alguna forma le había conseguido ropa de su talla. Noa al principio se negaba a usar el vestido que le había traído, pero después de un rato aceptó. Si era sincera, era un vestido muy bonito, de color verde oscuro y con el cuello dorado al igual que las mangas, las cuales eran largas.

Se sentía algo incómodo con aquél vestuario, pero con el tiempo fue acostumbrándose. Charlo de cientos de cosas con Frodo, incluso le mostró algunas canciones y él se mostró genuinamente sorprendido y maravillado.

Pero aún así, Noa notaba lo aturdido que estaba con lo ocurrido a su tío. Sonrió un poco y se acercó a él mientras el joven hobbit miraba por la ventana. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y se colocó a su lado mirando también afuera.

─ Puede que no entienda nada de lo que ocurre en este lugar de locos. ─dijo medio en broma, haciendo reír un poco a su acompañante.─ Pero no creo que a tu tío le vaya mal. Quiero decir, Gandalf me habló sobre los elfos y esas cosas así que creo que estará bien con ellos, no deberías preocuparte tanto.

Frodo, que no apartó su vista ni un momento de la ventana, sonrió y tocó la mano de la chica, agradeciéndole así por sus palabras.

Después había partido con Bilbo a una especie de "bar" y ¡vaya que se había divertido ahí! Claro que había tenido que responder muchísimas preguntas, además de que la forma de divertirse de los hobbits era un tanto extraña para ella, por no decir "medieval" Pero había tenido la fortuna de conocer a Sam,Merry y Pippin, con los tres se llevaba de maravilla aunque al parecer no le agradaba del todo a Sam.

Escuchó con atención las palabras de los demás hobbits acerca de Bilbo y Frodo, se sintió molesta al escuchar cómo hablaban de ellos pero a Frodo parecía no afectarle mucho. Cuando salieron del lugar, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al escuchar las palabras de Sam cuando un hombre le había hablado de forma "cariñosa" a Rosie, el interés amoroso del hobbit.

─ Oh, vamos, Sam. ─le dijo Frodo a su amigo, tranquilizándolo.─ No tienes por qué preocuparte, Rosie sabe reconocer a un idiota cuando lo ve.

Por un momento el hobbit se tranquilizó pero luego pareció comprender otro sentido a las palabras de su amigo, haciendo reír de nueva cuenta a la chica.

Caminó junto con Frodo hasta su casa, charlando y de vez en cuando quedándose en silencio. Pues los dos parecían recordar lo que estaba pasando, y Noa se sentía nerviosa de nuevo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía idea de donde se encontraba y ya estaba socializando como si nada pasara, tenía que volver a su hogar, pasara lo que pasase tenía que volver.

Pero ¿y si no podía? ¿O si en realidad se había golpeado tan fuerte en la cabeza que ahora estaba en coma y soñaba eso? Sacudió levemente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba entrado a la casa de Frodo.

Estaba oscura, muy oscura para su gusto, la ventana estaba abierta y por lo tanto hacia que el aire entrase y volara algunos papeles que estaba sobre la mesa. Noa se pegó un poco a Frodo, temerosa, entonces algo tocó el hombro de el chico y los dos se sobresaltaron casi brincando, pero se relajaron un poco al ver a Gandalf, aunque con su cara parecía un loco.

─ ¿Lo tienes? ─preguntó con un notable tono desesperado.─ ¿Resguardaste bien el secreto?

Unos segundos después Frodo sacó de un gran baúl el sobre con el anillo y se lo entregó a Gandalf. Quién casi de inmediato lo arrogó al fuego con todo y sobre. Noa le miró como si estuviese loco cuando le entregó el anillo a Frodo, preguntándole si veía algo, pero al principio el anillo se mantuvo como si nada hasta que comenzaron a aparecer unas letras extrañas en un idioma que Noa jamás en su vida había visto, se acercó a Frodo y observó el anillo con más detenimiento.

─ ¡WOW! ─exclamó de pronto la chica, poniendo sus manos en su cadera, sonriente.─ ¡A esto le llamo tener imaginación, Noa! Ese golpe de verdad que me afectó.

Frodo le miró como diciendo "¿aún crees que esto es un sueño?" ella sólo se encogió de hombres, entonces Frodo miró detenidamente el anillo y exclamó.

─ Son caracteres elficos. ─dijo dándose media vuelta y mirando a Gandalf─ Pero, no puedo leerlos.

Gandalf comentó que pocos sabían leerlo y qué él no pensaba decirlo, no al menos en el idioma en el que estaba, puesto que eran lenguas de Mordor.

Vio a Frodo estremecerse ante la mención de aquello, Noa les miró sin entender pero nadie se tomó la molestia de explicarle qué era.

─ En la lengua común quiere decir…─ Gandalf hizo una pequeña pausa dramática y luego prosiguió

"_Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un anillo para encontrarlos. Un anillo para atraerlos a todos…Y en las tinieblas atarlos."_

¡Y bueno! Aquí está, ésta idea loca que llegó a mí de pronto, hace como unas 4 horas y ya son las 11:40 p.m Muero de sueño pero escribir algo así me hace ilusión. Debo aclarar que no soy muy conocedora de esta saga, pero creo que conozco suficientes cosas como para escribir esto, espero alcanzar sus expectativas.

Y pues, si alguien lee esto (XD) tiene que saber que puede que tarde algún tiempo en actualizar esta historia, puesto que tengo otras más y a veces no tengo inspiración para nada, pero sí tengo la total intención de terminar este trabajo.

**: Por Raziel, esta parte en la película hace que me den ganas de llorar, me hace recordar a Thorin,Kili,Fili,Smaug, ya saben a todos. *se va a llorar a un rincón***

**Por cierto, si quieren saber cómo es Noa, he elegido a Barbara Palvin para representarla. No sé me encanta su carita de inocencia pero que al mismo tiempo puede llegar a ser muy sexy jajaja**

**Y bueno también quiero que sepan que este fanfic es un "Legolas x OC"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maldito anillo**

Noa escuchaba con atención lo que Gandalf narraba, sin poder creérselo. La historia era demasiado "fantástica" para que ella lo procesara tan rápido, además de que no podía creer que por un pequeño y sencillo anillo todo aquello se estuviese desatando. Y comenzaba a creer que en serio ella tenía una enorme imaginación.

Le sonrió a Frodo cuando le sirvió su taza de té, y comenzó a beberla sin despegar sus ojos de Gandalf que se veía serio mientras narraba. Y cuando pronunció que el anillo por fin había "despertado", la cara de Frodo se lleno de horror, y por alguna extraña razón sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda.

Les miró nerviosa y sin entender mucho aún de la historia. Carraspeó un poco llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

─ ¿Y porqué no sólo lo destruyen y ya? ─comentó la chica inocentemente. Pero fue interrumpida por Frodo.

─ Pero el anillo fue destruido. ─comenzó con algo de desesperación en su voz.─ Sauron fue destruido.

Noa tenía unas enormes ganas de contestarle burlonamente a Frodo, con algo como "Pues entonces son dos anillos porqué aquí está uno" o reprocharle estúpidamente, pero el ambiente se tornó tan tensó que decidió callar y observar el anillo justo como sus acompañantes lo hacían.

─ No, Frodo.─continuó Gandalf en un tono sombrío, haciendo que Noa se sintiese aún más insegura.─ Su espíritu perduró, su fuerza está ligada al anillo, y el anillo sobrevivió. Sauron ha vuelto, sus orcos se multiplicaron y su fortaleza en Barad-dur ha sido reconstruida en la tierra de Mordor. Sauron necesita este anillo para cubrir las tierras de oscuridad, y lo está buscando, todo su…pensamiento está concentrado en él. El anillo anhela volver a la mano de su maestro.

─ Es un anillo…─comenzó con "delicadeza" Noa mirándolos como si estuviesen locos.─ Un objeto inanimado, por más "ligado" que esté a ese tal Sauron no creo que piense por sí mismo, sería algo..Estúpido e ilógico.

─ El anillo y su dueño son uno, señorita Deville. ─le reprochó Gandalf sin mirarla, solo mantenía sus ojos pegados a Frodo.─ Él nunca debe encontrarlo.

Frodo de inmediato se levantó tomando el anillo entre sus manos. Con voz algo entusiasmada caminó hasta otra habitación donde había un cofre, el cual guardaba cosas preciadas de los Bolsón, según tenía entendido la chica.

─ ¡Está bien! ─exclamó el Hobbit.─ Lo guardamos, lo mantenemos escondido y nunca volveremos a hablar de él. Nadie sabe que está aquí, ¿verdad?

Noa arqueó una ceja, entre sorprendida y algo molesta.

─ ¿No crees que si fuese tan fácil ya lo hubiesen hecho? ─caminó apresuradamente tras Frodo quién frunció un poco el ceño pensativo y le miró.─ ¿No es cierto, Gandalf?

Gandalf miró a los dos chicos, con ojos lastimeros y parecía no querer contestar las preguntas de los dos jóvenes.

─ Hay un ser más que sabía que Bilbo tenía el anillo. ─ soltó Gandalf después de un pequeño suspiro.─ Busqué y busqué a la criatura Gollum. Pero nuestro enemigo lo encontró primero, no sé cuánto tiempo lo torturaron, pero entre sus gritos y balbuceos sólo distinguieron dos palabras: comarca y Bolsón.

La cara de Frodo se iba poniendo cada vez más pálida y ahora era una máscara de horror, Noa miró a Gandalf y luego a Frodo.

─ ¿Comarca? ─ preguntó la chica ─ No se supone que es… ¿aquí?

─ ¿Comarca? ─cuestionó Frodo más para sí mismo.─ ¿Bolsón? Eso los traerá directo aquí.

Y de un momento a otro, Frodo le extendió el anillo al anciano, exclamándole y literalmente ordenándole que lo tomase. Gandalf retrocedió, genuinamente asustado pero no tratando de demostrarlo, se negó rotundamente y explicó el porqué no quería ni debía tomarlo. Noa rodó los ojos y se acercó a Frodo.

─ No discutan sobre esto. ─dijo reprendiéndolos a ambos.─ Puedo llevarlo yo si quieren, no me importaría mucho, en realidad.

Y estuvo a punto de tomarlo, pero Gandalf apartó su mano con brusquedad, ganándose la mirada asesina de la chica.

─ Creo que no ha escuchado nada de lo que dije. ─le recriminó Gandalf con brusquedad.─ Ni si quiera yo soy capaz de tomarlo, y como dije, mucho menos de "controlarlo". ¡No me quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría con usted si lo tomase!

Noa desvió la mirada apenada, y se dio cuenta de que Gandalf tenía mucha razón. ¡Cómo se le ocurrió eso! Si ella misma había escuchado las advertencias del mago, qué tonta fue. Pero ¿y si el anillo le tentó por un momento? Después de todo Gandalf dijo que corrompía a los hombres. Quiso disculparse pero antes de si quiera abrir la boca, Gandalf le aconsejó a Frodo que debía irse cuanto antes de la Comarca.

El Hobbit caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, guardando su ropa y cosas necesarias para el viaje mientras Gandalf le daba instrucciones de a dónde ir.

─ Pues bueno, suerte con tu viaje ,Frodo ─Dijo la chica tranquilamente, restándole importancia. Al fin y al cabo, ella tendría que despertar en algún momento ¿no? ─ No se preocupen, los recordaré siempre, y además podrán continuar su aventura dentro de mi mente, y quizá algún día escriba algún libro o algo así sobre ustedes.

─ Usted irá con Frodo, Deville. ─Noa abrió mucho los ojos, mientras Frodo guardaba sus pertenencias apresuradamente aún.

Pero aún así la chica rodó los ojos y se decidió a salir de la casa para tomar un poco de aire fresco, sin embargo, cuando pasó justo a un lado de Gandalf, este le golpeó los pies con su bastón, a la chica la tomó tan desprevenida que ni si quiera pudo poner las manos para frenar un poco la caída.

─¡Gandalf! ─exclamó Frodo escandalizado, corriendo hacia la chica y le ayudó a levantarse, mientras ella gruñía adolorida.

─ ¿¡Por qué carajo hiciste eso!? ─le gritó furiosa la chica, se llevó la mano a la nariz y sintió una punzada de dolor y entonces miró sus dedos, descubriendo que se mancharon de su propia sangre. Nunca se había caído así, el dolor era tan fuerte que estaba segura de que era…─… Es real.

─ ¡Perfecto! ─exclamó Gandalf, claramente aliviado.─ Supongo que ahora sí me creerá, aunque al principio tenía la esperanza de que lo notarás con aquella cortada en tu pierna, pero veo que no fue así.

La chica palideció y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Frodo intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Gandalf quien no apartó la mirada de la chica, ella le miró, mordiéndose el labio y con lágrimas en los ojos.

─ ¿Entonces qué voy a hacer? ─preguntó tratando de sonar normal, pero la voz temblorosa no le ayudó.

Gandalf le miró, y ella lo interpretó como una mirada llena de lástima, por lo que frunció el ceño y se limpió las lágrimas.

Y ahora Noa suponía que ellos la veían como alguien débil, como una estúpida chica perdida y que necesitaba protección ¡Tonterías! Ella les iba a demostrar que podía con todo, incluso con aquél nuevo mundo.

─ Iré con Frodo, entonces. ─dijo la chica alzando la vista y Gandalf le miró levemente sorprendido, pues en los ojos de la chica refulgía la valentía y decisión que tantas veces había visto en el mismísimo Bilbo Bolsón.

─ Muy bien. ─pronunció el hechicero con algo de orgullo en su voz.─ Supongo que sabrás defenderte de alguna forma, mi querida Noa, así que supongo que en cuanto a eso no habrá mucho problema mientras mantengan un perfil bajo.

Noa asintió confusa y Frodo, que se había ido para continuar empacando, le dio una especie de mochila para que le ayudase a guardas más cosas necesarias.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Noa tenía un extraño presentimiento que le hizo sentirse ansiosa y con algo de miedo.

─ Viajen solo de día. ─aconsejó Gandalf mientras le ayudaba a Frodo con su equipaje y luego a Noa.─ Y no usen los caminos.

─ Puedo atravesar el campo.─ comentó Frodo sosteniendo el bastón que Gandalf le entregaba, guardándose entonces el anillo en su bolsillo derecho.

Gandalf no respondió, sin embargo les sonrió tiernamente.

─ Mí querido Frodo. ─pronunció amablemente..─ Los Hobbits son criaturas realmente sorprendentes.

Noa soltó una pequeña risita, "Y que lo digas", pensó para sí misma. Aún tenía la sensación de que todo era un sueño absurdo a pesar de que ya había comprobado d ela mala manera que no era así.

─ Puedes aprender todas sus costumbres en un mes ─continuó un Gandalf sonriente. Y por un momento Noa recordó a su ya fallecido abuelo, puesto que Gandafl, al hablar así como ahora, sonaba como un abuelito de aquellos que te contaban grandes historias y con los que sentías que la vida era bella y estaba llena de aventuras y fantasía.─ Y, sin embargo, después de 100 años todavía te pueden sorprender.

Miró a Frodo que sonreía orgulloso por las palabras de su amigo Gandalf. Noa les sonrió a los dos de forma melancólica.

El cómodo y amigable ambiente se rompió cuando escucharon un sonido proveniente de la ventana que aún estaba abierta. Gandalf les ordenó que se agachasen, lo cual los dos hicieron de inmediato, temerosos.

Gandalf caminó hasta la ventana y con su bastón golpeó algo. Noa y Frodo abrieron los ojos al reconocer de quién era la voz. El mago tomó bruscamente a Sam y lo acostó contra la mesa.

─ ¡Bendita sea mi barba, Sam Gamyi! ─le gritó el brujo colérico al pobre Hobbit que le miraba con temor.─ ¿Paraste bien la oreja?

─ ¡Yo no toqué la reja, en serio! ─se defendió Sam.─ Sólo estaba recortando el césped.

Noa saltó molesta y le señaló con el dedo índice.

─ ¡¿Y quién rayos corta el césped a esta hora!? ─le gritó, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del regordete Hobbit.

Gandalf arqueó una de sus espesas cejas y le miró despectivamente esperando su respuesta ante la pregunta ruda de la chica.

─ Es que… ─Frodo rodó los ojos, exasperado.─ Oí voces fuertes.

─ ¿Qué oíste? ─preguntó Gandalf exasperado por las excusas del Hobbit.─ ¡Habla!

─ N-nada importante…─titubeó el chico mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Frodo y a la castaña, tratando de pedirles ayuda con la mirada.─ Solo algo de un anillo, un Señor Oscuro y el fin del mundo pero… ¡Por favor, Sr. Gandalf! No me lastime ni me convierta en un monstro.

Gandalf alzó las cejas, divertido. Noa no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al igual que Frodo mientras miraban cómplices al anciano.

─ No. ─respondió el hombre divertido.─ Pero puedes ser de más utilidad.

Cuando salió el sol emprendieron su viaje. Noa sentía una extraña sensación de ¿adrenalina? ¿O quizá era otro sentimiento? No lo comprendía, pero en este momento prefería no hacerlo, puesto que tal vez se acobardaría y no quería quedarse atrás.

Tenía una extrema curiosidad al respecto de todo esto, y simplemente no podía controlarla; y aunque escuchó perfectamente todo lo que Gandalf había contado, no tenía miedo, al menos no mucho.

Se despidieron de Gandalf en el bosque, quién les dio unas últimas instrucciones y les advirtió, una vez más, que el anillo trataría de volver con su dueño.

Sam traía una cara terrible, estaba molesto y Noa podía notar que estaba incómodo y nervioso. ¡Y cómo no estarlo! Ella suponía que era su primera vez lejos de la Comarca, seguro era realmente difícil para él.

Llegaron a una especie de maizales, Noa detrás de Frodo y Sam detrás de ella, entonces el segundo Hobbit se detuvo. Noa le miró con una ceja alzada, después Frodo hizo lo mismo.

─ Hasta aquí. ─dijo el Hobbit mirándoles con el ceño fruncido.─ Si cruzo esta parte estaré más lejos de mi hogar de lo que nunca estuve.

Noa rodó los ojos, pero miró a Sam sonriéndole con cariño, distinguió que el Hobbit se sonrojaba levemente y desviaba la mirada, se contuvo de reír.

─ Oh, vamos, Sam. ─se hincó para ponerse a su altura, colocando sus finas y delicadas manos sobre los hombros del Hobbit.─ ¡Será divertido!

Sam le miró como si estuviese loca, y abrió la boca para protestarle gritando (seguramente) sin embargo, Frodo se le adelantó.

─ Ven, Sam. ─dijo Frodo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y Noa notó que Sam comenzaba a desistir. A los pocos segundos, comenzaron a avanzar de nueva cuenta.─ ¡No olvides lo que Bilbo decía! : "Es muy peligroso, Frodo. Atravesar la puerta, pisas el camino, si no controlas a tus pies, no hay forma de saber a dónde te llevarán."

Noa sonrió levemente, mientras ellos se mantuvieron callados. A la chica aún le costaba caminar con el vestido, por suerte no era tan largo como para estorbarle solo se sentía incómoda con él. Después de varias horas de caminar, decidieron acampar debajo de un gran árbol.

Noa les ayudó a encender la fogata y demás. Se sentaron alrededor del fuego, comiendo con tranquilidad. La chica, extrañamente, no se sentía cansada, había algo que le motivaba a seguir con la larga caminata, le emocionaba el viaje y ver qué más habría en este nuevo mundo.

Suspiró con melancolía, a pesar de estar emocionada, sentía algo de tristeza, aún no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí, y mucho menos sabía cómo regresar.

Pero entonces se preguntó: ¿Valdría la pena regresar?

Su vida era un falso y bizarro "cuento de hadas", cada persona que conocía nunca era como se mostraba ante los demás; y siempre, cuando confiaba en alguien, terminaban engañándola o alejándose de ella después de conseguir el dinero que querían. Sin mencionar qué, si regresaba, la encontrarían y la obligarían a casarse con aquél hombre desconocido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza por unos momentos y cuando los abrió se encontró con las miradas curiosas y preocupadas de sus nuevos amigos Hobbits.

─ ¿Qué? ─preguntó divertida mirándoles con nerviosismo.

─ Estabas muy callada. ─comentó Sam con delicadeza sin dejar de mirarla. Ella les sonrió un poco, agachando la mirada.

─ Es sólo que… ─dudó un poco, no estaba muy segura de contarles su estúpida historia de vida o si al menos les interesaría. ─ Estaba pensando en…ya saben, mi hogar.

─ ¿Cómo es? ─preguntó Frodo ansioso, aunque pareció arrepentirse por ello, pero Noa le sonrió amigablemente para que no se preocupase por la pregunta.

─ Pues…─ miró el cielo, Estaba a punto de anochecer, el viento soplaba levemente sobre su piel meciendo su cabello y por un momento, tuvo una especie de "visión", recordó las luces de la ciudad, escuchó el sonido de los autos y el murmullo de la gente en las transitadas calles. Nueva York era un lugar hermoso a su modo.─ Siempre hay ruido, mucho ruido. Además, las luces de las tiendas y edificios brillan con mucha intensidad en la noche, por lo que se ve hermoso.

Frodo y Sam se miraron sin entender algunos de los conceptos que la chica usaba, pero decidieron no preguntarle más puesto que tenía una mirada soñadora y querían que continuara su relato.

─ Y mi hogar pues… ─pestañeó un poco y se removió algo incómoda tratando de encontrar palabras para describirlo.─ Es bastante grande para mí sola, aunque claro, mis padres vivían conmigo pero pocas veces los veía.

Frodo sentía un poco de lástima por la chica, con esas palabras tenía una muy leve idea de lo que le había pasado, pero no quería hacer "teorías" tan rápidamente, sabía que sonaría algo maleducado pero no podían permanecer sin saber cosas sobre su nueva acompañante, que si bien confiaba en ella, aún no estaba muy seguro si de verdad decía lo que en realidad le pasó.

─ Dices que llegaste aquí mientras corrías por el bosque… ─comenzó Frodo con delicadeza, tratando de no sonar ansioso o brusco. La joven le miro inexpresiva, por lo que puso nerviosos a los Hobbits, sin embargo, asintió con lentitud.─ Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué?

La joven continuó mirándolos sin emoción alguna en su fino y pálido rostro. Y los Hobbits casi pudieron asegurar que sus ojos brillaban tanto como una estrella, sin embargo, tenían el mal presentimiento de que ella estaba reteniendo las lágrimas.

Noa se relamió los labios y después de unos segundos habló con voz ronca, tratando de que al menos no sonase temblorosa o algo por el estilo.

─ Estaba huyendo. ─los Hobbits incluso inclinaron un poco más la cabeza, y su expresión denotó preocupación, por lo que hicieron reír levemente a la chica.─ Bueno, mi "mundo", no es tan peligroso como el de ustedes; no tenemos criaturas como "elfos", "hobbits", "magos", "orcos" o "Señores Oscuros" ni anillos con voluntad propia. Pero es mucho, muy peligroso a su manera.

Se quedaron mirando el fuego durante unos minutos, hasta que la chica decidió proseguir con su historia, aunque le costase trabajo hablar sobre ello.

─ Huía de mi familia. ─dijo finalmente sin apartar la vista de la fogata, abrazándose a sí misma, sintiendo el frío viento tocar violentamente su piel.─ De mis supuestos "amigos" y de una persona que ni si quiera conozco.

Los Hobbits no pudieron evitar sentirse aturdidos por la confesión. Para ellos era difícil dejar su casa, pero al menos conocían más sobre la Tierra Media, pues nacieron y morirían aquí, sin embargo, la chica estaba perdida, sola y obviamente, muy confundida.

─ ¿Cómo podía llamar a eso "vida"? ─alzó bruscamente la mirada hacia ellos.─ Ustedes son libres de hacer lo que les gusta, son libres para elegir sus amistades y también son libres para amar a la persona que deseen. Yo no lo era, para mí eso nunca será vida… Aunque creo que ahora y aquí ya no importa nada de eso, incluso ya no estoy muy segura de si quiero regresar.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir una sola palabra con aquél discurso. Ellos tenían miedo de decir algo equivocado y lastimarla o hacerla enojar, y ella temía ser juzgada por ellos, aunque sabía que no serían capaces, estaba acostumbrada a ser juzgada por cualquier cosa.

Al pasar los minutos, decidieron dormir, separados por unos cuantos metros y acurrucados en las mantas que cada uno tenía. A la mañana siguiente, continuaron con el viaje, Noa se sentía sucia a pesar de que solo llevaban poco tiempo de haber partido.

Caminaban silenciosamente entre los altos maizales, Frodo iba mucho más adelante que ella y Sam, por lo que al no verlo delante de ellos, se aterraron por completo.

Comenzaron a llamarle con desesperación, buscándole por todas direcciones y comenzaron a correr hacia adelante. Se detuvieron cuando lo tuvieron enfrente de ellos y suspiraron aliviados.

─ Creí que usted ya no estaba… ─murmuró Sam, Frodo enarcó una ceja confuso.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─preguntó con inocencia el Hobbit.

─ ¡Va! ─soltó la chica después de suspirar e hizo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.─ ¿De qué más estaría hablando? Es por lo que Gandafl dijo.

Frodo les miró aturdido y algo confuso. Sam le explicó mientras se acercaban a él y Frodo le reprochó amablemente, pero fue interrumpido cuando "algo" o "alguien" cayó sobre él y Sam, la chica soltó un chillido, pero al ver que eran Merry y Pippin suspiró molesta.

Los dos animados Hobbits al parecer se alegraron de verlos pero al parecer ni si quiera sospecharon que algo raro sucedía. Sam los apartó con brusquedad y Noa se acercó a Frodo para ayudar a levantarlo.

Le sacudió la ropa y entonces vio como Merry y Pippin recogían unas verduras del suelo, acomodándoselas en los brazos.

─ ¿De dónde han sacado eso? ─preguntó la chica alzando una ceja, y mirándoles con detenimiento mientras le daban a la fuerza más verdura al pobre Sam, quien preguntaba si los había robado, y por el tono entre escandalizado y molesto del Hobbit Noa pudo deducir que estaban en problemas.

Entonces escucharon la voz de un viejo gritar no muy lejos de ellos, los Hobbits le lanzaron toda la verdura a Sam y echaron a correr con Noa y Frodo detrás, para después ser seguidos por Sam.

─ ¡No sé porqué se enfada tanto! ─exclamó uno de los Hobbits mientras corrían, sin mirar muy bien por donde iban.─ ¡Son solo zanahorias!

Y entonces el otro pelirrojo Hobbit comenzó a agregar más cosas a la "lista" haciendo que la chica soltase una carcajada por lo testarudos que podían llegar a ser.

Corrían a toda velocidad hasta que llegaron a una especie de acantilado, miraron hacia abajo asustados, y claramente no planeaban continuar corriendo, sin embargo, Noa sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo sobre sus compañeros y por consiguiente desplomándose a toda velocidad por el acantilado.

Soltaban gruñidos y algunas maldiciones (por parte de la chica) mientras caían hasta que por fin dejaron de "rodar" entre las piedras y ramas, cayendo dolorosamente unos sobre los otros.

─ ¡Tenían que ser un Bandrigamo y un Tuk! ─ reclamó Sam levantándose lentamente y adolorido, al igual que los demás. Los Hobbits le miraron indignados por el insulto pero uno de ellos simplemente le contestó orgulloso.

Entonces el otro divisó unos hongos a lo lejos y se debatieron para ver quién los tomaba primero. Noa rodó los ojos mientras e revisaba las heridas, que solo eran algunos moretones y rasguños, aunque tenía muchos más moretones: en la cara, en los brazos, en la clavícula y rasguños en la cara, brazos y cuello.

Gruñó adolorida, la espalda comenzaba a dolerle al igual que la cabeza pero ¿qué querían? Ella es delicada y ¿quién no lo sería después de tremenda caída?

Comenzó a maldecir en voz baja sentada aún sobándose los brazos con cuidado, entonces vio a Frodo alejarse un poco y mirar hacia el otro lado del camino.

─ Hay que salir del camino. ─ dijo mirándoles y Noa asintió, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo aún sintiendo dolor.

Los demás le ignoraron, entonces Noa se paró detrás de ellos y miró lo que hacían. De pronto, el viento comenzó a soplar de manera más potente, levantando todo el cabello de la chica haciendo que mirase hacia delante y encontrándose con un Frodo asustado que les gritaba para que saliesen del camino.

Corrieron a ocultarse en la gran raíz de un árbol, la chica se acurrucó entre Merry y Pippin, tratando de adentrarse lo más posible a la raíz.

Entonces, la sangre se le congeló a la chica y palideció más de lo normal al escuchar el sonido de un caballo, y entonces notó que estaban muy desprotegidos, pues lo que sea que esa cosa fuese, estaba literalmente sobre ellos. Todos dejaron de moverse y hacer sonido, tratando de respirar lo menos posible.

Vio como Frodo miraba hacia arriba y por un hueco lograba percibir bien lo que estaba arriba de ellos. Entonces, comenzó a temblar al igual que los demás cuando escucharon el sonido de una armadura, aquella criatura acababa de bajar de su caballo y se había agachado muy cerca de sus cabezas, mirando hacia delante.

Y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio de reojo una enorme araña en el hombro de Merry. Ellos también se tensaron y al ver que la chica abría la boca para gritar, le cubrieron con las dos manos e hicieron presión, haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos con fuerza e hiciera un esfuerzo titánico por no patalear y gritar.

Entonces, todos observaron como Frodo sacaba el anillo y estaba a solo unos centímetros de ponérselo, pero gracias al cielo Sam le detuvo, haciendo que Noa se sintiera aunque sea un poco aliviada, entonces Merry lanzó algo hacia otro lado haciendo que la criatura dirigiera toda su atención al sonido y corriera a ver de qué se trataba, y aprovecharon esa pequeña oportunidad para salir corriendo.

Cuando sintieron que llegaron lo suficientemente lejos, Merry preguntó preocupado y asustado a Frodo, quien solo se quedó callado.

Noa comenzó a sentir de nuevo el dolor, fue curioso pues mientras corrían no sintió nada, seguro había sido por la adrenalina y terror que sintió en el momento.

_Mierda ¿en qué se había metido?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Suerte de un pavo en Navidad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No se sentía nada bien, pero no pensaba que fuese conveniente alarmar a Frodo y a los otros de forma innecesaria. Además, no se rendiría tan fácil, tal vez este viaje le ayudaría a encontrar una forma de volver a casa o al menos saber porqué estaba ahí.

Aunque sabía que no aguantaría mucho antes de explotar y comenzar a quejarse, pero tenía que aguantar, y mucho.

La noche cayó, el viento era más frío que hace unas horas y Noa sentía que moriría congelada pero para su suerte, sus acompañantes eran muy caballerosos con ella y de vez en cuando le daban sus mantas, pero ella prefería devolvérselas para que no pasaran frío. Le hubiese gustado pasar más momentos amenos con ellos como al principio del viaje, pero ahora tenían que huir continuamente de esas criaturas.

Comenzó a temer más por sus vidas cuando los jinetes negros comenzaron a seguirlos pisándoles los talones en la penumbra. Pero grande fue la suerte que tuvieron al lograr deshacerse de los Jinetes de forma exitosa, sin ninguna baja importante, bueno, sin contar que casi se le sale el corazón al voltear hacia atrás y ver al Jinete detrás de ellos, enorme y temible como era ¡y no solo eso! Eran más de los que creían.

Bajo la incesante lluvia lograron entrar a un pueblo, empapados de pies a cabeza, llenos de lodo y sintió mejor cuando el calor del "Pony Pisador" inundo su sucia y fría piel.

Preguntaron por Gandalf pero al parecer no había paso por ahí en seis meses. Trataron de no sentir pánico y decidieron comer algo además de pedir un lugar para dormir al menos esa noche.

Noa comía rápidamente mientras Sam y Frodo discutían si Gandalf vendría o no. Pippin le miraba divertido hasta que llegó Merry con una enorme tasa de sabrá Dios qué cosa, le habían ofrecido a la chica pero al no identificar de qué se trataba decidió pedir otra cosa.

Entonces notaron que un hombre en una mesa lejana a la de ellos los miraba con detenimiento, sin embargo, no podían verle el rostro gracias a la capucha negra que le cubría la cabeza.

−Creí que en este lugar no había acosadores.−dijo la chica en voz alta, haciendo que Frodo y Sam le mirasen con pánico, pues seguro el hombre había escuchado sus palabras, pero al parecer le había causado gracia, puesto que con lo poco que podían ver de su rostro, lograron distinguir una leve sonrisa.

Abrieron mucho los ojos y su charla se vio interrumpida al escuchar la gran boca de Pippin hablar justo sobre lo que no debía. El mundo se les vino encima cuando todos les miraron maliciosos, Frodo y Noa se apresuraron a sacar al hobbit de entre la multitud, sin embargo Frodo cayó al suelo de espaldas.

Noa trató de ayudarle soltando a Pippin, pero cuando se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse el anillo salió volando y Frodo tratando de sostenerlo estiró la mano y por lo que Noa pudo apreciar ¡el anillo se metió directamente en su dedo haciendo que desapareciera!

Hubo un gran alboroto en el lugar, ¡imagínense ustedes cómo hubiesen reaccionado ante tal acontecimiento! ¿Alguna vez habían apreciado a una persona desaparecer así sin más? Aunque gracias al cielo nadie más que Noa había notado que Frodo desapareció debido al poder del anillo.

Estuvo varios minutos buscando a Frodo con ayuda de los otros Hobbits, comenzaban a desesperarse cuando a lo lejos vieron a aquél hombre encapuchado llevándose a Frodo. Noa corrió en busca de Sam, quien estaba en otra parte del lugar buscando.

-¡Se lo ha llevado, Sam!-Gritó la chica corriendo hacia él y golpeando su hombro ansiosa.− ¡Aquél hombre encapuchado se ha llevado a Frodo!

-¿Has visto por dónde se lo llevó?-preguntaron Merry y Pippin al unísono, la chica asintió y corrieron a las escaleras que les llevaban hasta unas habitaciones.

Noa tropezó unas veces al subir pero eso no evitó que siguiera corriendo, al igual que sus pequeños acompañantes. Tenían miedo, pero no por ellos sino por Frodo ¿qué atrocidades sería capaz de hacerle aquél hombre? Seguro que era uno de tantos que deseaba el anillo, ¿y si era un sirviente de esos Jinetes Negros?

Escucharon voces al final del pasillo además de que la luz en la última habitación se escapaba por debajo de la puerta. Trató de detener a Sam y los Hobbits pero fue demasiado tarde, pues ellos ya habían irrumpido en la habitación, en modo de defensa y Sam gritaba que sí no soltaba a su amigo tendría que matarlo.

Noa se colocó detrás de ellos y observó al hombre que ya había sacado su espada, pero al ver que solo eran ellos sonrío divertido y la guardó.

−Eres valiente, pequeño Hobbit.−mencionó el hombre mirándolos detenidamente hasta que su mirada se posó en Noa, y de alguna forma, era evidente para Trancos que no era de por aquí.−Pero me temo que eso no será suficiente.

Tardaron un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la presencia de Trancos. Pero Noa no estaba muy segura de confiar en él o no, y al parecer Trancos tenía sus dudas sobre la chica.

Noa se encontraba ahora sentada sobre la orilla de la cama donde Merry y Pippin dormían plácidamente junto con Sam, ya que ni ella, Frodo o Trancos podían dormir. El hobbit pelinegro estaba a un lado del montaraz y miraban por la ventana, atentos.

El tremendo chillido de los Jinetes Negros hizo que Noa se estremeciese, Trancos dirigió su mirada hacia ella y la examinó detalladamente. Era una chica delgada, de piel blanca como la de su amada Arwen, de largo cabello castaño ondulado y ojos entre grises y azules, era bella, no podía negarlo. Pero Trancos sabía muy bien que ella no era ni de la Comarca, ni de cualquier otro lugar en la Tierra Media.

− ¿Qué son ellos?−preguntó Frodo acercándose más a la ventana, pero Trancos lo apartó un poco, no quería que alguien pudiese verlos desde ahí.

−Alguna vez fueron hombres,Frodo. –su tono de voz era sombrío, era casi un murmullo pero gracias a que Noa se sentía muy interesada en la historia puso mucho más atención y se acercó a ellos impulsándose unos centímetros hacia delante.− Grandes reyes de los hombres. Ellos recibieron los nueve anillos de poder de Sauron, pero fueron engañados y poco a poco su alma sucumbió ante su propia avaricia y ahora están atados a él.

Trancos miró de nuevo por la ventana, otro chillido resonó por todo el pueblo y Noa casi podía sentirlos detrás de ellos justo como hace unas horas antes de cruzar el río. El simple pensamiento provocó que se estremeciera y un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

−Ellos son los Nazgul, espíritus del Anillo, no están vivos ni muertos, Todo el tiempo sienten la presencia del anillo, atraídos por su poder; nunca van a dejar de cazarlos.

* * *

Ahora andaban penosamente por el bosque, con Trancos delante de ellos. Noa sentía que sus piernas le temblaban cada vez que daba un paso, el dolor se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo y ahora estaba haciendo esfuerzos titánicos para continuar, Pippin ya había notado que la joven no estaba en buenas condiciones, por lo que procuraba ayudarle a caminar por algunos partes donde percibía que ella estaba a punto de darse por vencida.

Y el Hobbit debía admitir que Noa era una chica muy fuerte, pues a primera vista se veía como una muñequita delicada que podía romperse con facilidad, pero con el paso del tiempo era evidente que era mucho más que una cara bonita.

− ¿A dónde nos llevas? –preguntó Frodo Bolsón al ver que su nueva amiga parecía agotadísima, y quería saber si en algún momento podrían descansar para que ella recuperase las fuerzas necesarias.

−A lo salvaje.−contestó Trancos, los chicos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

Merry se acercó a Frodo ceñudo y mirando desconfiado al montaraz.

− ¿Y como sabemos que es de verdad un amigo de Gandalf?−le preguntó a Frodo entre dientes. Noa y Pippin habían logrado escuchar la conversación y no pudieron evitar sentirse más inseguros que antes.

Sam se colocó a la par de ellos y preguntó algo que Trancos pareció escuchar. Aunque en realidad, Noa estaba casi segura que había escuchado todo lo que ellos decían.

−Iremos a Rivendell, a la casa de Elrond.− comentó el hombre mirando unos segundos a Sam, que parecía emocionadísimo por la noticia. Noa abrió los ojos sin entender nada y dirigió una mirada confusa a Sam.

− ¿Escucharon eso?−preguntó con notable emoción.− ¡Rivendell! Iremos a ver a los elfos.

Noa sintió un extraño hormigueo y de alguna forma se sintió emocionada. Tenía que admitir que cuando era pequeña era fanática de las criaturas mitológicas y sus favoritas siempre habían sido los elfos y dragones.

Y continuaron caminando por horas, o al menos así le pareció a Noa, que ya no se retenía y a veces paraba unos minutos para descansar, incluso cuando ellos no lo notaban y continuaban avanzando.

Entonces hubo un momento en el que los Hobbits se detuvieron y comenzaron a sacar algunas de sus cosas, poco a poco. Trancos se volteo para verles y dijo:

−Caballeros, no nos detendremos hasta la noche.−de una manera cortes.

−Pero ¿qué pasa con el desayuno? –preguntó Pippin claramente sorprendido.

−Ustedes ya lo han tenido.−comentó Trancos mirando de un lado a otro, siempre vigilante.

−Bueno, hemos tenido uno, sí…−continuó el joven Pippin.−Pero ¿qué hay del segundo desayuno?

−Es una excusa para la gente gorda, Pippin.−comentó la chica en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño. Trancos frunció el ceño, extrañado por la curiosa forma de ser de los Hobbits.

−Al parecer solo toma uno, Pippin.−repuso Merry, Noa rodó los ojos.

−De hecho, chicos.−llamó su atención.−Cualquiera que sea un poquito normal solo tiene un desayuno.

Y así se inició una larga y aburrida discusión entre los Hobbits acerca del porqué sí o porqué no deberían tomar dos desayunos o uno solo. Cuando Noa parecía ganar la conversación Pippin y Merry lograban sacarle ventaja; la chica debía admitir que hace mucho tiempo no tenía una disputa tan entretenida (aunque sonase loco) con una persona, ya que estaba acostumbrada a mantener charlas larguísimas y aburridas sobre política o alguna cosa "Relevante" para los amigos de sus padres.

Fue un largo viaje entre bosques y campos, con el tiempo Noa había comenzado a acostumbrarse al constante dolor, no solo en los pies, también en diversas partes de su cuerpo además de dolores de cabeza y constantes calambres.

El cielo estaba nublado y el viento frío mecía con fuerza el cabello "indomable" de Noa, pero poco le importó cuando divisó a lo lejos unas ruinas en la punta de una especie de colinas.

−Esta eran las torres de vigilancia de Amon Sul.−volteó a verlos con seriedad al notar la cara de desconcierto en cada uno de ellos.− Descansaremos aquí ahora, lo necesitan.

Ese último comentario pareció más dirigido a Noa que a los Hobbits o a él mismo. La chica agachó la mirada avergonzada, él ya lo había notado desde hace tiempo pero de alguna forma estaba poniendo a prueba la resistencia de la muchacha y gracias al cielo era bastante buena.

Ella y Frodo fueron los primeros en derrumbarse al momento de tocar el interior de las ruinas. Si bien no era el lugar más cálido y acogedor del mundo, era el más seguro que habían tenido hasta ahora y Noa se propuso disfrutarlo al máximo recuperando sus fuerzas durmiendo.

El hombre les entregó armas, Noa creyó que la ignoraría por completo en cuanto a armamento, pero se equivocó. Trancos, como hasta ahora lo conocían, le entregó una espada de aspecto delicado pero mucho más larga y gruesa que la de sus compañeros y amigos Hobbits.

Trancos decidió ir a vigilar el lugar para asegurarse de que era completamente seguro, a pesar de que Noa trató de convencerlo de que se quedase y de que solo sería necesario que una persona se quedase despierta cuidando, ofreciéndose ella voluntariamente, aunque claro, él se negó de inmediato.

Sin replicar mucho aceptó el arma y a regañadientes la decisión de Trancos . Después de todo le serviría en cualquier momento, además tenía la suerte de haber asistido a clases de esgrima durante un año y medio, así por lo menos sabría manejar a la perfección lo básico.

Colocó su equipaje como almohada, se cubrió lo más que pudo con una manta y a pesar de que era algo incómodo la posición en la que estaba, para ella era lo de menos en esos momentos. Rápidamente cayó rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo y ni si quiera tuvo alguno sueño o pesadilla, cosa que agradeció, pues no creía que le fuera posible conciliar el sueño gracias a los acontecimientos más recientes.

Quizá durmió unas dos horas y media, incluso más, pero para su desgracia y la de Frodo el sonido de las voces de sus acompañantes los despertaron de su descanso. Frodo corrió de inmediato a apagar el fuego que habían encendido, muy a pesar de las quejas del grupo.

− ¿Están locos?−exclamó ella levantándose con dificultad.− Es como si les gritasen…

Pero la joven no pudo continuar su reclamó, y de hecho nadie hubiese sido capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. ¡Esos chillidos infernales habían regresado! Haciendo que le retumbasen los tímpanos y tuviese ganas de huir despavorida de ahí, sin embargo, sus piernas se habían congelado en su lugar y el dolor ascendió y descendió por todo su cuerpo, de nuevo se sintió vulnerable y presa del pánico.

Y por obviedad su miedo aumentó al mirar hacia abajo y ver a los Nazgul ir a toda velocidad rumbo a su dirección.

− ¡Corran, corran! –gritó Bolsón desenfundando su espada, Noa automáticamente hizo lo mismo y corrió detrás de los otros Hobbits que ya habían sacado sus espadas.

Corrieron lo más rápido que podían por las escaleras con forma de caracol que los llevarían a la cima de las ruinas. Noa le brindó el espacio suficiente a Frodo como para colocarse frente a ella, cuando lo hizo continuaron corriendo, ella estuvo a punto de caer repetidas veces pero sola logró levantarse con eficacia, ignorando los dolores que se expandían por todo su cuerpo y amenazaban con dejarla sin fuerzas en cualquier momento.

Al llegar a la cima juntaron sus espaldas, con espadas en alto y siempre alerta. Noa Deville, de casi 20 años, chica considerada erróneamente una "diva multimillonaria" con solo una virtud (la cara) y miles de defectos ahora sostenía con valentía y cierto miedo una espada de verdad, no como esas de madera con las que los niños jugaban para parecer piratas, no, era una espada de verdad.

Y entonces ocurrieron los minutos más largos en la vida de la joven, los Nazgul sobre ellos, Frodo siendo atravesado de manera horrible por la espada de uno de esos antiguos y malicioso reyes que hace años pudieron haber sido grandes hombres si no se hubiesen dejado llevar por su egoísmo y sed por el poder.

− ¡Frodo, no, Frodo! –Noa intentó correr hasta donde estaba su nuevo y querido amigo, pero a muy poco estuvo de perder la cabeza, literalmente, pues por pura suerte logró esquivar uno de los ataques de esas criaturas.

Aunque, como la chica torpe que era, cayó al piso con fuerza raspándose toda la parte inferior de sus brazos, pero esto no la detuvo, nada como eso podría detenerla aunque estuviese muerta de miedo como ahora; Trancos había llegado en su rescate y al parecer el fuego ahuyentaba un poco a los Jinetes Negros, gracias a eso pudo llegar más rápido hasta donde Frodo se encontraba agonizando junto a su amigo Sam.

−Tienes que resistir, Frodo.−su voz sonaba temblorosa y pronto pudo sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas mezclado con el sabor de su propia sangre.− No puedes irte así ¿está bien?

El Hobbit asintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Noa miró por sobre su hombro y así pudo presenciar la pelea de el valiente montaraz con los feroces Nazgul.

Sus movimientos era precisos y letales, como si fuera algún tipo de danza observó la chica después de analizar más detenidamente los movimientos de él. Y estaba segura de querer pedirle unas cuantas clases si salían vivos de esto.

Y en esos escasos segundos donde su adrenalina estuvo al máximo no pudo evitar pensar que había nacido con la suerte de un pavo gordísimo en víspera de Navidad.


End file.
